If Elsa was in GTA V
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Elsa suddenly lands in Los Santos, where she recklessly tries to find her way back to Arendelle, meeting GTA V characters Franklin, Michael and Trevor.
1. Part 1

Based on SMG4's Mario/GTA crossover. (contains bad words that are censored and inappropriate scenes; alternate scenes with Frozen)

Elsa was having a fine day in Arendelle during the spring picking flowers with her sister Anna and Olaf, when she found a magical pond around her home.

The pond then makes a whirlpool, creating a portal to somewhere unknown!

It then starts to suck Elsa in through the pond portal, as she tries to run away from it.

She screams as she was sucked through the portal...

 **If Elsa was in GTA V...**

A portal then appeared on the place where Elsa was being sucked through the portal to, the snow queen exiting the portal and landing hard.

 _"...Where am I? I was having a good day during the spring with my sister and Olaf."_ , the snow queen thought to herself, before gasping in discovery.

The place that she landed through the portal, was a familiar place named Los Santos.

"Whoa...this place is amazing...", Elsa astonished as she looks around Los Santos. "It's so real that maybe there's good things here!"

Looking around, Elsa then sees some people. She is then excited to use her ice powers to show those people.

For examples, Elsa uses her ice powers to throw snowballs and perform magic ice tricks. Unfortunately...

...the people then started to panic and run away.

" _What was that about? It is fine in Arendelle. Why not here?_ ", Elsa thought.

* * *

Elsa then encounters a hobo on the side of the building, asking him, "Hello? Can you please tell me where Arendelle is?"

The hobo then unexpectedly pulls out a rifle at Elsa! "I'LL SHOOT YOUR FACE!", he yelled.

"DON'T HURT ME!", Elsa said, throwing some drugs beside Elsa on the garbage can at his face as an act of self-defense.

The hobo then stands there in silence without shooting her.

Suddenly, the hobo then jumps around, uses a grenade launcher, and shoots some grenades on buildings, hinting that he got high from the drugs.

Elsa then sighs as she says, "I don't wanna become like one of those people! All I need to do is to get out of here, and second, I'm starving!"

* * *

Later, Elsa approaches a food truck and meets a chef there.

"Hey! Have you got any food or chocolate?", the snow queen asks, as the chef got her attention.

The chef then gives her a thumbs-up without saying a word, meaning he has food.

He then gets a hot dog ready for Elsa, which costs $20 dollars.

Elsa then realizes she left her bag of coins back in Arendelle.

"Oh, no. I don't have any money. I'm sorry, sir. I might be right back.", Elsa realizes as she leaves.

Then, she encounters a strange look-alike of Olaf, which happens to be a person in a hospital suit.

"Olaf!", she misunderstood the appearance of the person. "Can you give me some money for food please?"

Outrageously, the person then declines as he flips birds, shocking Elsa.

"I think he isn't Olaf. He's a IMPOSTER!", thought Elsa, with a mix of anger and shock.

Elsa then uses her ice powers to freeze the person!

A thought then pops in Elsa's mind, and she quietly says, "Oh my. I just killed that person...what have I done?"

 **One star appears in the wanted level.**

Police sirens were heard. Police cars were coming.

A police officer said while chasing Elsa, "I'm coming for you, big boy!"

Elsa then starts to run away from the police, trying to avert them.


	2. Part 2

Trying to run away from the police, she then runs into what she thinks is Hans, but it is actually another person like the person she accidentally froze and killed.

"HANS!", Elsa yelled presumably.

Knowing that the person (who she thinks is Hans) will attack her, she uses her ice powers and punched the person's nose.

"What are you doing?! You just punched my nose and froze my outfit!", the person exclaimed.

 **Two stars appear in the wanted level.**

"Oh my goodness! I-I'm so sorry!", Elsa apologized before she sees more police cars trying to find the snow queen.

She then screams and tries to run through an alley.

Elsa can't even believe who she sees next...

It was Franklin from GTA V.

* * *

"That man is in trouble!", Elsa thought as she sees Franklin threatening to kill a person.

Franklin says to the man, "You come after my business, I come after you!"

Elsa then interrupts and says, "FREEZE!", as she tries to spare the man's life with her powers, but it actually freezes the man, killing him.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!", Franklin asks the snow queen, who was shocked.

Elsa then pleads, "Uhh...I'm sorry! I was just trying to help find my way-"

"Hell yeah! Good shooting, man!", Franklin said to Elsa.

"Anyway, I'm trying to find my way home back to Arendelle, and thank you-", explains Elsa, who then hears more police sirens!

 **Three stars appear in the wanted level.**

More police oficers arrive, and another falls on top of a building, who is **Police Officer of Da Law**

" **STOP BREAKING THE LAW, A******!** ", the police officer danced and yelled.

Elsa and Franklin then try to escape the police using a car.

"PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU! WAIT!", Elsa pleads as Franklin goes to the car.

"Man, s**t! She who the f**k are you anyway?", asks Franklin.

"I'm Elsa, the snow queen."

Franklin didn't say anything.

Elsa was unimpressed. She then pulls out the Blu-Ray Combo Pack of Frozen to jog his memory.

"It's a stupid a** film.", commented Franklin, as he goes into the car, making Elsa gasp.

"Oh, no! Don't treat me like that!", Elsa scolds, before hearing a voice from the police officers.

"Hey, F***ER!", the oficers yell, Elsa looking behind.

There were six identical police officers dance with the words saying, **Police Gon Get You!**

Elsa then gets scared and says, "Oh, no! W-w-w-w-w-w-wa-a-a-a-ait!", as she managed to get in the car.

The two then drive and try to escape from the police.

"I don't believe this s**t! Sure your heart can take this, man?", Franklin asks Elsa.

She agrees.

A few seconds later, the car hits some obstacles, sending the car flying in the air.

Elsa was screaming like she was on a roller coaster, and because of the stunt the car does just now.

The car then rolls over and lands perfectly, driving to another direction of the neighbourhoods to avoid them.

Unconscious, Elsa wakes up from all the car stunting before Franklin says, "I need some help over here!"

The GTA character then gives Elsa a gun, which she never seen this before.

"I-I don't know how to use this!", says Elsa, scared to know this is a weapon.

"JUST SHOOT!", Franklin yelled as he is driving.

Elsa, frightened, then screams as she uses the gun recklessly at the police, but unfortunately to some people.

One example of a person is a clown dancing to music before getting shot.

Another was an crazy old man, saying, "I was sent here to save you! Yeah, all of you!", before getting shot as well.

Franklin then considered switching seats with Elsa in the car, which now Franklin is trying to shoot the police with Elsa driving, who doesn't know how to.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS!", the snow queen yelled. With nothing else to solve her driving incompetence skills, she says, "I NEED CHOCOLATE TO CALM ME DOWN!", once she sees a bag of chocolate on top of the dashboard.

"Ah, come on, homie! Get off that thing!", Franklin warned Elsa, but it was too late.

It appears that the chocolate that Elsa ate was speckled with drugs.

She then gasps and then the whole Los Santos perspective that Elsa sees turns into a snowy road, which is nearby Arendelle.

"Wow, you must be really high or something.", Franklin says, not understanding what Elsa sees right now.

"Look at all the pretty colours!", Elsa says, while still driving in the hallucinatory snowy road she is seeing.

As she was about to hit a pack of wolves with the car in Elsa's perspective, in the Los Santos perspective, she accidentally runs over a person!

"WHAT THE F***?!", Franklin yelled.

Then, Elsa pulls out a knife due to the hallucinatory perspective. She then throws it, saying, "Take that!", to the wolf in her perspective, but in the Los Santos perspective, she actually used a grenade to explode one of the police cars.

"This is total bull****!", Franklin says as Elsa continues driving.

Elsa then says, still hallucinating, "No! I want to drive!"

Before one of them can take the wheel, the car then jumps and lands in the water near one of Los Santos' bridges.

"COME HERE!", a police officer said, as he tries to find the two. "GET OVER HERE!", he then says, shooting recklessly to find them.

As it turns out, Elsa's hallucination nearly wears off while she and Franklin were still underwater.

Then, a police woman on the officer's dispatch then says, "D**n it! They got away, you idiot!"

" **WHYYYYYYYY?!** ", the police officer yelled as he and the other officers failed to find the two.

* * *

As the police officers go away, Elsa, who is finally cured from her hallucination, and Franklin, swim to the surface.

"Hey...that was pretty good.", Elsa says.

Franklin then answers by punching her unconscious.

She was knocked out.


	3. Part 3

Elsa moans and wakes up.

She finds herself in a different place. Still in Los Santos.

The next thing she knew, is that she was startled by another familiar person in GTA V.

Trevor.

Elsa then punches him in the stomach, after being startled.

"What is this bull****?", a third familiar person commented, who is known to be a GTA V character named Michael.

"Man, I don't know.", Franklin told Michael.

Elsa screams and says, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?! Don't kill me! I'm a snow queen!"

"...Are you a man or an ugly chicken?", Trevor drowsily said to Elsa.

"I am not a chicken!", the snow queen yelled, before throwing a snowball that she made with her powers at Trevor's face.

Franklin comments, "You know what, man? This is kinda cool."

"Now if you excuse me, guys, I gotta find my way back home.", Elsa excused as she tries to exit the place she was in.

However, when she tries to exit, she discovers that it wasn't just a normal place in Los Santos...

...it was a strip club called Vanilla Unicorn.

This makes Elsa stress out from all the inappropriate stuff in Los Santos.

"Whoa, WHOA! Ah, you are KIDDING ME!", Michael says, as he comes to the strip club area to find out the ruckus.

Everyone in the strip club but the three men the snow queen met earlier was screaming and running from Elsa, who uses her ice powers to stop the inappropriate stuff.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! THIS IS WRONG!", Elsa screamed as she freaks out due to the strip club.

Michael also freaks out to Elsa, "WHAT THE HELL?! **WHY DO YOU EXIST?!** "

"Sorry. First, I didn't know you three guys are rich. And second, I can't stand the bad stuff in Los Santos.", apologized Elsa.

Trevor then wondered, "I thought I was the only idiot around here."

"Ah, shut up! I'm not having a good day!", Michael says, before pulling out a rifle, threatening to kill Elsa, who she gasps. "Don't make me lose my patience!"

Elsa pleaded, "GUYS, COME ON! You wouldn't kill a beautiful...ice-powered...snow queen, do you?"

"You're not fooling anyone, buddy. We all think you're a d***.", Trevor said.

Franklin joined, "Sure looks that way, homie."

"Yeah, I guess that's it, M**********R!", Michael says, before resuming to the threat to kill Elsa.

Elsa gasps again in shock and says quickly as she got an idea, "You guys want awesome loot? I have a good heist in mind...!?"

"Uhhh...I don't think so. You got a good reason for that?", ignored Michael.

Elsa continues, "It's a place that has stuff that will make you guys the happiest men in this world!"

Then, Michael then refuses the threat to kill Elsa and says, "I'm not sure what to say about that, but hell yeah!"

"Let's go, then!", Elsa smiles.

* * *

As they reached their destination, the place that Elsa actually meant for the heist was a convenience chocolatier store.

"You have got to be s******* me!", Michael says as he discovers that Elsa brought them to a chocolatier.

Trevor also says, "I'm no longer finding this so funny."

"Oh, come on! This place has some nice stuff! Especially chocolate!", Elsa said, as Michael screams as he runs around for a bit. She then sighs and says, "Fine! I'll do it myself."

She comes in the store as the three men were watching outside. Elsa then turns to the cashier in the chocolatier, who says, "Hello, sir, can I take your order?"

"All right! Put the chocolate in the bag! **PUT IT IN!** ", Elsa demanded a little foolishly to the cashier.

Denying, the cashier wags his finger at the snow queen, saying, "Oh, HELL no! Nuh-uh!"

"Fine!", Elsa sighs, as she pulls out a ice launcher at the cashier.

" **OH, F***!** ", the cashier yells, as Elsa shoots him with the ice launcher.

Outside, the three men witness the icy explosion that Elsa shot at the cashier, which also shatters the store's windows as well as the door's.

"D***! What the hell?", Franklin says as this happens.

Elsa then cheers as she comes out of the store, saying, "Hooray! Look at this cool stuff I stole!"

 **Four and then five stars appear in the wanted level.**

The police start to arrive at the scene.

"Great, cops!", Michael sarcastically said as the police arrives.

Cops then start to come out as the four run away from the police.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!", a cop says, recklessly shooting.

"Oh, no! Looks like Elsa is here to save the day! I didn't want to do this but...", the snow queen says, before unleashing her ice powers at the police officers, killing and freezing them in their tracks. "Nailed it!"

But her powers caused WAY more trouble, much to Elsa's shock.

 **More than TWENTY stars appear in the wanted level.**

Elsa then screams and yells, "NOOOOOOOO!", as she witnesses this.

The dancing Police Officer of Da Law then goes down on a falling police car and yells, " **STOP BREAKING THE LAW, A******!** ", which lands near Elsa and explodes.

Then a screen then says, **Wasted**.

Not only that but the explosion also caused Elsa to be blown away, landing in the same place where she first arrived in Los Santos through the same portal.

Then, it went black.

* * *

"Elsa...? Elsa...?"

The voice appears in Elsa's mind.

We then fade to Elsa, who is hearing this and slowly getting her consciousness back.

Her point of view opens and then sees her sister Anna, and Olaf again.

She was back. She was back at Arendelle.

"Elsa? Where were you? We were here for ten minutes and we found you here.", Anna says as she gets Elsa up.

Elsa says, "I don't know. I had this strange dream where I was at a city, being chased by the police and meeting three men."

"Well, we finally got some flowers for you when you were gone.", Olaf says to Elsa.

She smiles and says to the snowman, "That's nice. Let's go home.", as she, Anna and Olaf go back to their castle in Arendelle.


End file.
